Prompted Drabbles
by Amaranti
Summary: Seblaine drabbles written for prompts I got on my tumblr.
1. Drabble 1

Sebastian/Blaine. T. Drabble.

**[Prompt]** For **anon:** _Prompt - Seblaine/Friends with benefits._

* * *

Blaine and Kurt break up. It's mutual; sad but understanding smiles, promises to stay friends and _One day we should go on a double date with our boyfriends, wouldn't that be fun?_

Blaine mopes around for a few weeks but he never complains or says anything mean about Kurt and he greets Sebastian with a bright grin every time they meet. But sometimes Sebastian catches him staring into the distance with a melancholic smile and he knows Blaine is thinking about Kurt; the boy he dated for longer than Sebastian can fathom, the boy he decided to lose his virginity to, the boy he loved and maybe still loves a little. His first relationship, now nothing but a bittersweet memory.

"Hey, um… Sebastian, do you still want to… to have sex with me?"

They are lounging around on Blaine's couch, sharing a bowl of cashew nuts, Blaine reading poems and Sebastian rolling his eyes at the political news.

"It's totally fine if you don't," Blaine says quickly, his whole being radiating awkwardness. "I understand if you got bored of the idea after all this time…"

Sebastian looks at him with raised eyebrows, wondering if this is a prank. "I still want you, Blaine. Actually, I want you now so much more than I wanted you the first time we met."

Blaine glances at him, his eyes shocked. Sebastian doesn't know if he should be amused or offended. He toned down the outrageous flirting a little, yeah, but the very idea of Blaine thinking Sebastian no longer wants him is utterly ridiculous.

"Oh, okay." Blaine swallows heavily and Sebastian feels a sudden sharp tug of desire in his stomach as he stares at Blaine's Adam's apple bobble, at his tongue flickering out nervously to wet his lower lip, at the sudden blush on his cheeks. Sebastian thinks about how maybe he finally has the chance to _actually_ press his face into Blaine's neck, kiss those pretty lips until they are both breathless, make that sweet blush spread to Blaine's neck and chest. He had to make do for so long only on his fantasies with his fingers wrapped around his cock and Blaine's name on the tip of his tongue, but maybe _now_…

"I couldn't do this with anyone else, Sebastian. Okay, I'm not sure I can do this with you, but I… I want to try. I think I could… maybe it would be fun… but only with you."

Sebastian blinks at Blaine, surprised how serious Blaine sounds, but then he remembers sex is a much bigger deal for Blaine than it is for Sebastian, or at least Blaine takes it a lot more seriously. If Blaine thought sex doesn't mean anything he would have had sex with Sebastian all the time even when he was still Kurt's boyfriend. Lack of desire definitely wasn't the issue; Sebastian _knew _Blaine wanted him since the first time Blaine stumbled over his words so adorably, ducking his head with a faint blush when Sebastian grinned at him.

"Should I take this as a compliment?" Sebastian asks with a small laugh.

"Yeah…" Blaine nods slowly, still so serious it makes Sebastian smile. "Yeah, you definitely should. I _trust_ you enough to try to do this… to have _sex_ with you even though you are not _actually_ my boyfriend. Sebastian, we had our ups and downs, to put it mildly, but I really like you now and you are truly very attractive… I'm not ready to have a boyfriend, not so soon after Kurt. I'm not ready to give my heart to someone right now. And I'm not sure you are ready to have a boyfriend either, to be honest. But I think we could be, well, we are already friends so we could add the benefits part too?"

"Okay," Sebastian says. He isn't sure this is not just a wishful dream but if it is he is determined to enjoy it as much as he can. He is determined to enjoy it even more if this _is_ real.

"If it, uh, works…" Blaine looks so unsure Sebastian wants to try to comfort him; take Blaine's hands between his own or wrap his arms around Blaine or something, but instead he just gives Blaine his kind, supporting smile – he isn't sure he knew how to smile like that before Blaine. "Sebastian, if it works and we think we are both ready we can try to be something… more?"

Sebastian thinks about meeting Blaine's parents and brother one day and promising them that he will take care of their son and little brother, about movie dates and giving each other gifts for anniversaries or whatever and hugging Blaine from behind and saying _That's right, he is my boyfriend…_

"Yeah, sure. Maybe. But right now… do you want us to fuck in your bedroom, Blaine? I don't think this couch is big enough…"


	2. Drabble 2

Sebastian/Blaine. M. Drabble. Dalton!AU

**[Prompt]** For **anon: **_If you still want Seblaine prompts, here's a Dalton!AU one. :) - Three times a Warbler caught Sebastian and Blaine in a compromising position on campus and the one time Sebastian and Blaine realized there was a Warblers' betting pool on where they would be caught next. They may, or may not, have considered this to be a turn on/incentive._

* * *

"Maybe we should go to our room?" Blaine asks in a hushed voice as Sebastian pulls him under the shower spray, wrapping his arms around Blaine's already wet shoulders and winking down at him. "Sebastian, we have a shower there too…"

"We are already naked," Sebastian reminds him, the teasing words warm puffs of air against Blaine's ear. Sebastian grins lasciviously as Blaine tries and fails adorably to glare at him. Sebastian's hands travel down Blaine's chest with playful caresses and finally reach the dark curls just above Blaine's cock, still soft but hopefully not for long. "If we stay _very quiet_ they won't know what we are doing. There are not enough stalls so it's perfectly acceptable for the two of us to use one to…"

"To _screw_? What the hell, this is not okay!"

They both look at the Warbler, Blaine too shocked to move away and Sebastian simply not giving enough fucks.

"You need something?" Sebastian asks, smiling politely in a way he hopes freezes the blood in the guy's veins.

The boy gulps and disappears in a heartbeat.

* * *

Blaine either has a kink for the Industrial Revolution or he really _appreciated _Sebastian's dirty texts; a minute after the teacher and all the other students leave Sebastian finds himself sandwiched between a map of Western Europe and Blaine's eager body.

"Why would you send those texts during the goddamned lesson?" Blaine pants, rolling his hips and Sebastian bites his lip when he feels Blaine's hard bulge.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Sebastian smirks down at Blaine as he grips his hips and pulls Blaine even closer, his own cock starting to get interested as Blaine's eyes close in bliss. They meet halfway in a kiss but just before they could deepen it they hear the door open, followed by a loud gasp. Sebastian counts to five before he opens his eyes.

"I, um, I was just…" Nick stammers as he stares at the floor, the tip of his ears red. "I can't find my pen but… but I have many other pens so it's… totally not that important."

"If we find it we will give it back to you!" Blaine shouts at the closed door and he moans into their kiss as Sebastian cups him through his pants.

* * *

The best thing about this hidden corner of the Dalton library is that, well, it's _hidden_, so when they get bored of homework or talking or they get too horny playing footsie under the desk they can just go there and make out knowing nobody will bother them.

_"Oh my god."_

Sebastian glances up at Trent's scandalized expression only for a second before he looks back at Blaine's flushed face, his head resting on the pillow, one arm thrown over his eyes while his other hand slips out of Sebastian's shirt, the warm, gentle pressure of Blaine's palm disappearing from his stomach drawing a quiet, disappointed sigh from Sebastian's lips.

"Guys, it's really cool that you are this in love or whatever, but when I want to find a place to call my grandma in peace I don't want to walk into a softporn gay porno, okay? I mean this… this happens way too often."

"This never happened before," Sebastian frowns.

"Not with _me_," Trent agrees. "But with the Warblers? Definitely way too often."

* * *

_Common room _**IIIIII**

_Classroom (any) _**IIII**

_Showers _**III**

_Locker room (not the showers) _**III**

_Library _**IIIII**

_Canteen _**I**

_Corridor _**II**

_Principal's office _**IIII**

"Wait, how did the Principal's office get the same amount of votes as the classrooms?" Blaine snuggles deeper into Sebastian's embrace with a content moan, his curls tickling Sebastian's chin.

"Maybe they think we are _really kinky_, baby," Sebastian drawls, shifting until his erection is pressed right between Blaine's cheeks. "By the way, how come we never even thought about the canteen?"

"Because that's really unhygienic?" Blaine turns his head to press a quick, open mouthed kiss against Sebastian's shoulder. "I mean people actually _eat_ there…"

Sebastian hums. "I don't know why so many bet on the common room. That's like the most obvious place and they should know after all this time we would already be bored of it."

Blaine laughs and turns around in Sebastian's embrace, taking their hard dicks into his hands and starting to stroke them slowly, smiling sweetly at Sebastian as Sebastian tries to stifle his groans. "I don't know… maybe the Principal's office isn't such a bad idea?"


	3. Drabble 3

Sebastian/Blaine. M. Drabble.

**[Prompt]** For **anon:** _[prompt] Sebastian and Blaine get together, but Sebastian has to prove to Blaine that he is more than just a hook-up so they are taking things slow. The problem is that Blaine is pretty much driving Sebastian insane by how eager he is when they make out._

* * *

"I know you regretted the whole, um, you know, being a lying, unfair douche, the blackmail, slushies and everything else and I forgave you for that long ago," Blaine told him after their first kiss, the taste of caramel cake and _Blaine_ on Sebastian's tongue and Sebastian's hands on Blaine's hips. Blaine looked _so _serious, his bright eyes just a little uncertain. "But how we look at relationships is quite different and I want my _boyfriend_ to cherish me and not just want to screw me. I know we are great friends but a part of me is still unsure about your intentions. I'm going to have to be honest now. Sebastian, I'm not sure yet you honestly truly want _me_, not just my body. If you wanted to have sex tonight, well, we won't." Sebastian blinked down at him, because, well, he did want to have sex tonight, _finally after all this fucking time_, but if Blaine doesn't want it yet Sebastian can wait. Who cares about one or two more weeks? "Don't think this is a punishment or something like that. But you are my second boyfriend and this relationship is really important to me. Okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian whispered, because he was already pretty sure he could count the things he wouldn't do for Blaine on one hand. "Of course."

Sebastian honestly enjoys spending time watching videos and singing duets and talking about their future plans; listening to Blaine gushing about musicals or complaining about his brother doesn't feel like a chore or having to pay his dues before he can thrust his cock into Blaine's tight ass. Blaine snuggling closer and kissing Sebastian sweetly on the lips before continuing reading his book or letting Sebastian put his hands on his ass for a minute before stuttering a _Hey, um, do you want to drink something?_ is truly just the icing on the cake.

Blaine _actually_ really wants to be fucked. Sebastian knows that Blaine isn't ready, that he still has his doubts and uncertainties, but his _body_ is more than ready. Maybe Blaine himself isn't aware of this, but Sebastian knows how to read a horny guy's body language.

Blaine is fucking unpredictable; sometimes he stops after pressing a quick, closed mouthed kiss against the corner of Sebastian's lips or just reaches out to squeeze Sebastian's hand with a small smile before going back to his laptop.

Occasionally, though, he doesn't back down until Sebastian is achingly hard in his pants and trying with all his might not to just grab Blaine's arms and drag him to the bed and fucking beg; _please, let me screw you finally, you can't just writhe on my lap and kiss me like that and then tell me you want to sing karaoke, you are driving me insane, do you have any idea how good I could make you feel, god, you are such a fucking tease…_

Sometimes Blaine climbs into his lap, their thighs pressed together maddeningly. He smiles down at Sebastian; it's probably meant to be a 'Hey there, boyfriend' smile but it's actually nothing less than a 'God, I wish I could trust you enough to finally let you fuck me' grin. And when he kisses Sebastian it's dirty and messy and Blaine presses closer shamelessly, like he is fucking starving for Sebastian's touch and maybe he _is_; the way Sebastian feels _drunk_ every time he inhales Blaine's scent or feels his warm tongue slide against his own.

Sometimes Blaine hugs him from behind, tugging at Sebastian's sleeve until Sebastian turns around. Blaine wraps his arms around his neck tightly, licking his lips with his eyes half closed before he pulls Sebastian into a desperate kiss. He makes these soft little _needy_ noises and if Blaine sounds like that during simply making out Sebastian can't even imagine how he could – will one day – sound when Sebastian is finally fucking into him or riding him into the mattress.

Blaine isn't being a tease _intentionally_, Sebastian knows. But when Blaine freezes as he feels Sebastian's bulge and he awkwardly smiles before saying it's too late and _There is always tomorrow _or when Sebastian grips the counter so hard his fingers hurt because he isn't sure he wouldn't grab Blaine's groin otherwise Sebastian really, really hopes he doesn't have to wait for too long.


	4. Drabble 4

Sebastian/Blaine. T. Drabble. Future!fic.

**[Prompt]** For **Amy**: _You're taking in drabbles !? *Does a dance of joy* After your last fic I definitely want future/established relationship Seblaine. Prompt: Sebastian and Blaine's jobs often prevent them from falling asleep at a normal time (You choose the jobs). So to run off the excess energy they often take walks in their neighborhood in the middle of the night and stop by a 24hr. diner before going home. During this time they talk about their day or just enjoy being together._

**(Almost 1000 words. Huh, is this even still a drabble? And you don't have to read They Could Have Been Something to understand this, but this drabble/ficlet is kind of a gift or apology for that story. Not just to my readers, but to myself too. I don't remember any other story as painful to write as that fic.)**

* * *

Winter is definitely here; the nights are chillier and sometimes the wind starts to blow so harshly they all but run into the welcoming warmth of the diner. Blaine takes off his scarf and crams it into the pocket of his coat, feeling just a little guilty as he thinks about Kurt's sweet smile and _Promise me you will take care of my wedding gift?_

"Mr. Anderson-Smythe!" Blaine grins at the familiar voice and turns to wave at Emily, who yawns hugely before giving Blaine a sheepish smile and sinking her hands into the pockets of her waitress uniform. "Sorry. I'm just _so_ tired. But it's really great to see you two lovebirds! Loveowls!" Her lips shake as she tries to suppress her next yawn. "I also like the scruff. If I were into older men…"

"_Well_, you have the guts to flirt with my husband." Sebastian's arm sneaks around Blaine's waist and Blaine leans back against his chest happily. Blaine's heart still fills with joy at the words 'my husband' falling from Sebastian's lips with so much affection, so much _true love_. "And don't you have a boyfriend, anyway?"

"Like you thought so highly of faithfulness when you were her age," Blaine laughs as they sit down before he digs into his spaghetti. "And unlike _you_, she was only kidding."

"Hopefully." Sebastian's glare makes Emily stiffen before she smiles brightly at a costumer. Blaine rolls his eyes, but he knows Sebastian isn't serious; not only is Blaine not interested in women, he isn't interested in anyone who is, well, not Sebastian Smythe-Anderson. And Sebastian knows this too. "You were talking about this play before we got distracted on the slide…"

Blaine feels himself blush; he can't believe he is a _married man_ yet he still gets flustered in public just thinking about the cold plastic under his fingertips and the warmth of Sebastian's eager mouth on his own.

"Well, it's nothing yet but a lot of ideas. So… in the end we had to choose between Victorian England and World War II. But while it isn't actually a comedy it does have funny parts and that's why World War II was quickly voted down. And Victorian England is cool! Kurt is super excited about designing the costumes; he said the Victorian Era has one of his favorite historical fashions."

Sebastian munches on his fried chicken with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sebastian begins as he takes a mushroom from Blaine's plate. "There is a new flower shop near work with flowers I have never even seen before. Aren't you starting to get bored of me giving you only roses and daffodils every opening night and every date and every anniversary?"

"Sometimes you give me tulips too." Blaine shrugs, grinning at his husband. "And while the bouquets and the knowledge that you are there in the crowd do make me very happy you know what I love the most?" Blaine lowers his voice like this is a secret. "Getting home and making love after."

When they leave they bundle each other up in their scarves. They press as close to each other as possible against the biting cold of the night, their arms linked. Blaine yawns into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Tired now?" Sebastian asks, and Blaine doesn't have to glance up to know his husband is smiling.

Blaine nods, looking up at the sky. "Sex or boxing or doing exercises can exhaust your body, but your mind remains full of thoughts. Walking around aimlessly at night makes you actually realize that you should be already sleeping. Or something like that."

Sebastian hums as they walk past the empty playground, the dark silhouette of the slide making Blaine feel both giddy and a little guilty at the same time. They were just making out – the very idea of taking off their clothes when it's so freezing makes Blaine shiver in dread –, but still, children are playing there when it's daytime…

"All that effort to wear each other out with our dicks wasted…" Sebastian bemoans faux-annoyed. Blaine bursts out laughing.

"I wouldn't call it _wasted_… Oh, and I know this was my idea so you don't have to come with me always. If you don't feel like it you can just wait for me in our bed."

"I do need it too." Sebastian shakes his head before he leans down to press a little kiss against Blaine's forehead, the feeling of his warm lips especially lovely in the cold night. "Being an attorney is _really_ stressful. I knew it will be difficult, there was my dad, after all, but I still underestimated the awfulness of it. Without you and our friends I'm not sure I could deal with it…"

Blaine lets go of his arm to put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"I'm here, always, whenever you need me."

"I know." They stop walking and Blaine looks up at Sebastian's face illuminated by the street light above them. Blaine's heart stands still as Sebastian takes his face between his palms, his skin a little cold and his ring icy but Blaine doesn't care. "As long as you are there curled against my side every night I'm fine. Even if your elbows hit me sometimes or you are snoring into my ear."

"Well, you have _awful_ morning breath," Blaine shoots back, but he is smiling.

"I'm just glad we didn't give each other up, even though it was horribly difficult sometimes," Sebastian says, his thumb gently stroking Blaine's stubbled chin. "My husband. I'm so glad we gave us a chance."

"I'm so glad too, Sebastian."


	5. Drabble 5

Sebastian/Blaine. Um, T or M, I'm not really sure. Drabble.

**[Prompt]** For **anon: **_prompt: Seblaine bathing c:_

* * *

Sebastian prefers taking a shower; it's quicker, their toes don't resemble raisins when they get out and the logistics of fucking is a lot less difficult when they are not submerged in water.

Blaine adores bathing so much he couldn't even be scared off by Kurt's _Bathing can help you relax occasionally, yes, but if you spend too much time there the water content of your skin can get messed up _– which sounds like a bullshit urban legend in Sebastian's opinion, but hey, what does he know about the water content of the human skin?

Soon they have to buy a bigger bathroom cabinet because there is no more space left for all the soaps and bath salts and bath beads and bath oils and bubble baths and god only knows what else. When _Kurt Hummel_ is impressed by the staggering amount of cosmetics your boyfriend managed to buy up you know something isn't right.

Sebastian was pretty sure at the beginning that it won't last long; Blaine will forget about his new hobby of taking several baths every week like he forgot buying a pet snake or painting the bedroom walls red. It's the middle of summer; of course Blaine takes a lot of baths between driving Sebastian crazy deep-throating his popsicle and moaning about the heat with his face and chest buried under wet handkerchiefs.

But now it's almost January and Blaine still takes baths _all the fucking time_.

Well, it is winter; freezing cold wind blows and snow is everywhere, of course the temptation to sink into a bathtub full of cloyingly scented, scorching hot water is very difficult to resist. But Sebastian is able to do it; he drinks a lot of hot chocolate, wears cozy cardigans and holds Blaine's warm body to his own every night and whenever they can cuddle on the couch or hug and kiss each other before leaving or when Blaine wraps his legs around Sebastian's waist as Sebastian holds him up against the wall and fucks into him.

Sebastian may be able to resist the temptation of taking a bath so often, but sometimes, when he is sprawled on their bed alone and trying to concentrate on his paperwork his mind wanders off to conjure up images of Blaine in the bathroom singing silly songs or talking on the phone with his parents or brother or Kurt or maybe reading over his scripts, his skin flushed pink from the warmth of the bath and small droplets sliding down his neck and shoulders into the water.

Sebastian takes off his clothes in their bedroom, his cock already half-hard. Blaine greets him with a joyous grin, putting his magazine away and scooting over to give Sebastian enough place to sit behind him. He laughs when Sebastian yelps because _holy shit how the fuck can you sit here without getting third-degree burns_ and playfully pulls Sebastian into a lazy kiss before he rests his head on Sebastian's chest, wriggling a little and letting out a surprised, happy gasp when he feels Sebastian's erection against the small of his back.


	6. Drabble 6

Sebastian/Blaine. NC-17. Drabble. Teacher/Student!AU

**[Prompt] **For** anon:** _Prompt Blaine/teacher Sebastian/student_

* * *

Blaine used to think no school can be worse than McKinley, with Kurt Hummel drawing hearts on every test and writing **Kurt + Mr. Anderson **into them and bringing Blaine flowers because _You seemed to be sad yesterday, Mr. Anderson _and Rachel Berry begging to sing flirty duets with him because _Our voices belong to each other, Mr. Anderson._

Blaine hoped Dalton would be different. Rich, dapper and _classy_ boys wearing uniforms with ties can't be _inappropriate_, right?

But Sebastian Smythe single-handedly crushed all his hopes when he crawled under Blaine's desk for the first time to give Blaine a blowjob that left him so dizzy Sue Sylvester gave him a suspicious side-eye when he run into her as he was trying to get home and find another job because _He is my student he is my fucking __**student**__ he could be my son and I fucked his mouth until he was almost choking on my dick what the fuck am I doing I should be in jail fuck he kissed me after that and I can still taste my own come how can a seventeen years old brat be so hot what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Blaine wants to put an end to their… _illicit affair_. But every time Sebastian knocks politely on his door and apologizes for bothering Mr. Anderson after lessons with a look in his eyes that almost makes Blaine groan Blaine lets the boy in. Every time Sebastian gets rid of his bowtie with _too practiced_ motions before hastily opening the drawer to get the lube Blaine does nothing but tries and fails to stop shaking in anticipation. Every time Sebastian bends him over the desk he can only whimper into the essay under his cheek as Sebastian takes his fingers out before playfully slapping Blaine's cheek and Blaine moans shamefully loudly, half in pleasure, half in indignation. _Fuck_, he just wanted a school where every student feels only admiration for his knowledge and not one of them – no matter how pretty his face or thick and big and so goddamned _wonderful_ his cock is – wants to _spank_ him. Blaine almost reminds Sebastian that he is his _teacher_, but Sebastian admitted way too many times before that this just turns him on even more and every word is stuck in Blaine's throat as Sebastian slowly presses that goddamned wonderful cock into his ass. Sebastian leans down to lick a hot stripe up Blaine's neck, making Blaine shiver and deliciously trapping his body between the desk and Sebastian's still blazer-clad chest.

Someone knocks on the door just when Sebastian's dick hits his prostate and makes Blaine close his eyes against the pleasure sparking through his body. Blaine expects Sebastian to pull out, but Sebastian's lips move to his ear and Sebastian takes the lobe between his teeth before he starts to speak, his voice hotly teasing and filled with so much desire Blaine could listen to him talk about politics and he would get hard for this boy.

Blaine knows the person will just go away and try to talk to him tomorrow if he doesn't answer. Blaine knows the walls are not so thin that Sebastian's low voice could be heard and so he lets Sebastian murmur into his ear all sort of filth and only half listens as Sebastian shifts their joined bodies until he can steadily move his hand on Blaine's cock while he continues fucking him, not as fast as he could as he wants his sentences to remain coherent.

"Someone wants to see you, Mr. Anderson. Such a pity the door is locked. Just think about someone seeing us like this, seeing _you_, always so prim and proper Mr. Anderson with your pants around your ankles and face on the desk, bent over for your student, so _needy, _so desperate to have your ass filled with my dick. Ah, you just clenched around my cock, you would really like that, wouldn't you? I would like it too. Do you know how many lessons I spend thinking about how annoying it is that all those other students looking up at you and asking for your advice all the time don't know that I get to _fuck_ our so adored teacher? Every time your lips move while you are correcting a student I just stare at them and think that I _know_ how it tastes and how it looks kiss-bruised and shining naughtily with my pre-come. Every time you walk down the corridor carrying your books with your perky little ass hidden under those Carpi pants I just want to drag you into an empty classroom and bury my face between your cheeks and lick at your hole until you come… Mr. Anderson, can I ask you something? Do you try to ignore that I am your student when I have you right here, with my cock buried deep in your ass, or is that…"

Blaine comes with a muffled cry, his face hot from shame and ecstasy.

"You love that, don't you, Mr. Anderson? You love to be fucked by your student."

Blaine doesn't have enough strength left to nod, but Sebastian knows the truth anyway.


	7. Drabble 7

Sebastian/Blaine. T. Drabble.

**[Prompt] **For** anon:** _Prompt- Sebastian discovers that Blaine smokes._

* * *

Maybe if they were still friends Blaine would have talked to Sebastian about it. He would have called Sebastian up one night to ask him what he thinks about smoking. Sebastian would have laughed, sure Blaine is kidding, but Blaine would have told him he is serious, the pout evident in his tone, making Sebastian smile.

But they no longer talk, so Sebastian is quite surprised when he catches Blaine smoking during a party the Warblers are also somehow invited to (some of the New Directions chicks are into cute boys in uniforms, probably). The last thing Sebastian needs is trying to socialize with McKinley students while drinking cheap orange juice and gross beer, but he doesn't want to piss the Warblers off _again _just before Regionals by not going.

Blaine is sitting outside in all his Capri pants and bowtie wearing glory, his hair gelled and his face so pretty it's really fucking unfair. Sebastian blinks at the small flame that disappears into the night in a heartbeat, wondering if maybe he is a bit tipsy – but he is always careful not to drink so much he starts to _hallucinate_.

"I thought you will spend the whole night singing and clinging to your buddies."

Blaine glances up and smiles absent-mindedly. It's a pathetic shadow of that huge, bright grin he used to give Sebastian once upon a time, but Sebastian doesn't blame him, of course. After everything Sebastian should be glad Blaine doesn't just leave him.

"I thought you dislike stinking public school kids." But there is no vitriol in Blaine's voice. "Want to sit down? Have a drag?"

Sebastian shakes his head. He doesn't want to stay, he just needed some quiet – well, quieter than inside; he can still hear some Warblers and New Directions boys singing along to a TOP 40 song. "I don't smoke. I had no idea you do."

Blaine shrugs, turning his head away from Sebastian. The end of his cigarette is like a firefly.

"It's just really stressful, my senior year. My relationship with Kurt is complicated, and I want to get into NYADA but Kurt didn't get in and he is fucking amazing, he _aced_ his song… And I'm starting to realize that I'm going to be an adult, all this _responsibility,_ and I just…" Blaine laughs self-deprecatingly and Sebastian frowns, even though he understands. Not the Kurt thing, obviously, but what if he is not good enough for Yale, for example? What about his future? Other than that he has to be an attorney he knows _nothing_… "I need something to help me relax."

"Yeah, but it's unhealthy," Sebastian says, hoping he doesn't sound obnoxious.

Blaine grins, full of disbelief, and his lips are wrapped around the cigarette. When he exhales the smoke curls in front of his face and Sebastian tries not to cough as he feels its scent reach his nose. He smoked only once; a man at Scandals offered to let him try it after fucking him.

What bothers him the most is that Blaine looks so sexy and_ cool_ smoking, while Sebastian completely humiliated himself almost chocking on his coughs while the man doubled over with laughter.

"Scandals, Sebastian. Don't talk to me about what is unhealthy."

"It can cause impotence," Sebastian tries again.

"What does _that_ matter to you?" Blaine asks, his tone not mean, but Sebastian still flinches. _Right_, what does it matter to him? It's not like he cares about Blaine even a little bit or anything like that. Of course he only ever wanted to fuck Blaine and Blaine as a person, as a friend didn't matter to him at all.

Is that what Blaine thinks about him?

He stares at Blaine's mouth, at the cigarette between those pretty pink lips. Sometimes he thinks – _thought_, when he used to wonder how it would be like kissing Blaine – that Blaine's lips would taste very sweet, candy and cupcake, but Blaine's lips now must taste nicotine-bitter.

Not that it matters.

"It can fuck up your vocal cords. How do you plan to get into NYADA if you can't sing? Or be a Broadway star?"

Blaine stares up at him, his eyes huge.

"You think I could be a Broadway star?"

_Who could if not you?_

It's on the tip of Sebastian's tongue but he doesn't say it; it's too cheesy. He just crosses his arms in front of his chest and shrugs silently.

"I will stop once high school is over. Cooper used to smoke too and so did mom but they both quit. I will too."

The cigarette is back between Blaine's lips and Sebastian understands that the conversation is over. He isn't sure Blaine isn't just trying to placate Sebastian, but Blaine probably doesn't care enough to bother to come up with a lie for Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, but Blaine isn't looking at him. He pushes the smoke out of his mouth and Sebastian glances at his lips one last time. _I would kiss you_, he thinks, biting into his lower lip, _even if you taste like an ashtray._

Not that it matters.

"You're welcome."


	8. Drabble 8

Sebastian/Blaine. M. Drabble.

**[Prompt]** For **anon:** _prompt - 5+1(five times sebastian fantasized about blaine and one time it was real). Sounds long, but it doesnt need to be. Thanks!_

This is not a drabble, this is like six little drabbles. Whatever.

* * *

**I.**

That Sebastian has to make do on _fantasizing_ about Blaine instead of actually fucking him is really annoying and just a little humiliating. It's fine, though, because the wait is just going to make the moment he actually has Blaine in his bed – against the wall of a Dalton classroom, in the restroom of Scandals, _whatever_ – that much sweeter.

He isn't sure where to start, because there are so many things about Blaine he could focus on. So he thinks about Blaine's ass – he would have sneakily taken a few photos with his phone, but he had the feeling that would be creepy – and about how his pink lips would look opening around a moan and how he would blush bashfully and hide his face into Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian fingers him.

He comes imagining Blaine clinging to him, begging Sebastian to finally screw him as he rubs his cock against Sebastian's thigh.

**II.**

After the slushie Sebastian decides to forget about Blaine. Not just because Blaine is absurdly _in love_ with his boyfriend, but also because Sebastian _almost blinded him_ and Blaine probably doesn't even want to talk to him anymore, let alone let Sebastian put his dick into his ass.

He fantasizes about Blaine in the shower. He thinks that maybe he should visit Blaine in the hospital in his imagination, but he quickly changes his mind; there is nothing sexy about hospitals. He imagines Blaine wearing his eye patch – Sebastian run into Rachel Berry at the Lima Bean a few days ago and she screeched at him for like five minutes, listing all the reasons why he is a despicable bastard and the only thing Sebastian remembers is that she mentioned that Blaine has an eye patch. Sebastian doesn't have a pirate fetish or anything stupid like that, he would scoff at anyone who said they want to have sex with someone wearing an eye patch, but Blaine makes _bowties_ sexy. So Sebastian imagines wrapping his arms around Blaine's pajama-clad body and peppering his face and his hands with soft kisses, every press of his lips a silent apology because he can't _say_ he is sorry, he is too proud and perhaps too much of a coward, but he touches Blaine gently and carefully, like he is something fragile and _precious_, maybe.

He feels absolutely _pathetic_ as he washes the come off his fingers.

**III.**

Sebastian doesn't forget about Blaine, because Blaine is there again in his life after he accepts his apology. They don't talk as much as they used to and Blaine is still stupidly faithful to his boyfriend, but they spend enough time together that Sebastian can't help but fantasize about Blaine occasionally.

Like that day in July when he sees Blaine beat the shit out of a punching bag for the first time; his hair disheveled, sweat rolling down his neck to disappear under the collar of his shirt, the muscles in his arms tensing and his face hard and focused. It's strange, that the bashful schoolboy and the boy writhing on the ground in the parking lot are the same as _this_ Blaine, and Sebastian isn't exactly sure what to make of it. But by the time Blaine takes the gloves off and asks Sebastian to bring him the bottle of mineral water and pushes his hair back with one hand as he drinks Sebastian is already half hard.

He fantasies about Blaine riding him into the mattress, Sebastian's hands gripping his strong thighs as he moves steadily up and down Sebastian's cock, his face hard and focused like when he was boxing and his kisses rough and demanding and making Sebastian moan.

** IV.**

"My relationship with Kurt is… I think it's close to an end."

Sebastian puts the menu down with a sigh.

"I know." Blaine frowns and Sebastian thinks his tone must have been mocking or something, even though this time he didn't want to sound mean. But he is getting tired of Blaine always just talking and never actually breaking up with Kurt, and even if they did break up that wouldn't mean Sebastian could fuck Blaine. "This is, like, the hundredth time you told me this."

"Because you are one of my best friends, Sebastian." Blaine fiddles with the tablecloth and Sebastian, without really thinking it through, puts his hand on Blaine's.

"Listen, you are already in college and… You know, some high school relationships are just high school relationships. If it feels like you no longer love him, well, why suffer?" Sebastian cringes because why is he the one trying to give Blaine advice? What the fuck does _he_ know about relationships?

"It's not that simple," Blaine mumbles sullenly, but he doesn't pull his hand away until the waitress comes to their table.

That night Sebastian can hardly concentrate on studying, too busy fantasizing about Blaine knocking on his door and falling into his bed, muttering 'Kurt' and 'We broke up' between hurried kisses as he tugs Sebastian's shirt off and pulls Sebastian's body against his own.

**V.**

Blaine's smile is small but filled with happiness as he squeezes Sebastian's arm. He has to stand on his tiptoes to give Sebastian a goodbye kiss, his lips eager and tasting like apple flavored cotton candy.

"Today was a lot of fun, _boyfriend_." Blaine grins up at him, pressing another small kiss to the corner of Sebastian's mouth, like he just can't get enough of kissing Sebastian. Sebastian lost count of how many times Blaine had already said the word 'boyfriend' when they were on the Ferris Wheel. "See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, I'll have the sweetest dreams tonight," Sebastian drawls, slapping Blaine's ass playfully, and Blaine laughs, still smiling when Sebastian kisses him, _really the last time_.

Sebastian can't stop grinning into his pillow as he jerks off with his eyes closed, thinking about Blaine kissing his neck and shoulders as he runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair, calling him _boyfriend_ and talking about how _happy_ he is.

His orgasm hits him when the Blaine in his imagination whispers into his ear that he _loves_ him _so much_, and as Sebastian licks the come off his fingers he isn't sure whether he should be terrified or maybe that's a normal thing to fantasize about when you have a _boyfriend_.

**V+I.**

The first time they have sex Sebastian doesn't know what to do with Blaine because _god_, there are so many possibilities. He wants to have Blaine on his back, Sebastian between his spread legs, wants to fuck him so hard Blaine can't do anything but cling to him and whimper in pleasure as he takes it all. He wants to spoil Blaine rotten, wants to give him everything Blaine asks for, wants to show Blaine that he is sorry for everything, that he regrets it all, that he didn't mean to hurt him and betray him and almost blind him. That he will try to be a good boyfriend for Blaine now. He wants Blaine to take control, to climb on top of Sebastian and show Sebastian that he is not the shy, flustered boy he seemed to be when they first met. He wants to laugh together with Blaine between messy kisses and wants Blaine to wrap his arms around him and tell him how happy he is with Sebastian.

They find out that Sebastian doesn't like it when Blaine kisses his collarbone but can't help but shiver in pleasure when Blaine takes his nipple into his mouth and Blaine goes crazy when Sebastian kneads his ass but gets annoyed when he teases Blaine with barely there kisses pressed against his chin and cheeks instead of actually slipping his tongue into Blaine's waiting mouth.

They don't even get to penetration, too exhausted after hours of exploring each other's body and still not knowing _so many things_, but it's okay.

They can learn everything about each other later.


	9. Drabble 9

Sebastian/Blaine. T. Drabble. Doctor!AU

**[Prompt]** For **anon:** _Doctor!Seblaine, please! :D_

I'm not sure what kind of doctors anon wanted them to be so they are pediatricians here.

* * *

The first time Blaine met Doctor Smythe he was a bit surprised; the other man didn't look like the kind of person who enjoys prescribing pineapple flavored cough syrup to teenagers pretending to be sicker than they actually are so they don't have to go to school next week.

They have been colleagues for three years and boyfriends for a half, and Blaine still isn't sure why Sebastian decided to be a doctor. Blaine used to think it was because Sebastian's parents wanted their son to follow in their footsteps, but now Blaine knows Sebastian's dad is a State's Attorney and his mom isn't a doctor either, so it must be something else.

"Are you sure there is nothing that could save me?" Rachel Berry croaks, smoothing out her skirt with trembling hands as she stands up, her expression utterly horrified. "The audition is tomorrow. I _have_ to sing tomorrow. My voice is my life! Don't you understand?"

"We are doctors, Miss Berry, not the Fairy Godmother," Sebastian scowls, giving the girl the prescription. "Take two every day for a week."

Rachel Berry looks both offended and devastated, and she glances at Blaine with huge, pleading eyes.

"Do you want a sticker?" Blaine tries, smiling. Sebastian rolls his eyes. They usually give stickers to smaller kids – well, Blaine does, because Sebastian thinks the little brats should just toughen up, it's a _cold_, they are not _dying_. "There is tulip, rabbit, heart, elephant, gold star…"

"Ooh, a gold star!" Rachel takes the sticker with a small smile and politely nods to Blaine as she leaves, pointedly ignoring Sebastian.

"_Teenagers_," Sebastian leans back in his chair with a tired sigh.

"I used to be like her." Blaine shrugs his white coat off and throws it onto his chair before he walks behind Sebastian. He rests his chin on top of Sebastian's head and places his hands on his shoulders. "I loved singing in high school. I wanted to have all the solos, to win all the competitions. Losing my voice would have _sucked, _especially just before an audition."

Sebastian laughs warmly.

"Your voice really is like a dream," Sebastian picks his pen up. "I especially love it when you sing while making breakfast." Sebastian scribbles something down the back of a prescription. "Why didn't you become a singer?"

"I wanted to help people, and I thought I could do more if I'm a doctor. And I think I'm good with kids." _Unlike a certain someone_.

Sebastian hums. Blaine squeezes his shoulders as he presses a kiss against Sebastian's cheek.

"What about you, Sebastian?"

"I'm hungry." Blaine lets go of Sebastian's shoulders and frowns in disappointment, but when Sebastian stands up and turns to look at him Blaine smiles cheerfully.

"I'm hungry too," Blaine nods as Sebastian takes off his stethoscope before giving Blaine the paper.

_You shouldn't have taken your white coat off; you know how hot I think you look in it._

Blaine laughs and playfully smacks Sebastian's shoulder.

Blaine already knows Sebastian has a lot of kinks. Blaine often indulges his boyfriend and usually ends up loving it just as much as Sebastian, but he refuses to let his work and his sex life mix in any way or form. There's no way he would ever let Sebastian fuck him in nothing but that white coat and they will _never_ do it in the consulting room. They talk with _sick children_ in that room and having sex there would be just _wrong_.

That evening, when Blaine is between Sebastian's legs with his back against Sebastian's chest and Sebastian's arms are wrapped loosely around his middle Sebastian finally tells him why he became a doctor.

"I wanted to be an attorney, like dad," Sebastian begins, his voice a little sad and tired. "But he had a heart attack during my senior year, because his life was so stressful. He could have _died_, Blaine. It terrified me, and I thought I would rather not _die_, so I decided to be something else. I used to be a little piece of shit in high school and it took me a lot of time to realize this, but when I did I thought I should try to, well, help others instead of hurting them. And, just as you said, who can help more than a doctor? But I knew that being for example a surgeon would be just as stressful as being an attorney. If you make the smallest mistake people _die_ on the operating table 'cause of you. So… here I am now."

"You don't regret it?" Blaine asks quietly, remembering Sebastian's obvious annoyance at Rachel Berry's antics.

Sebastian is silent for a few moments and Blaine's heart suddenly feels quite heavy. The very idea of Sebastian being unhappy because of his job would break Blaine's heart.

"No," Sebastian says finally, pressing closer to Blaine and placing his palm on Blaine's naked chest, just where his heart is beating. "I met you there."

It's so uncharacteristically cheesy coming from Sebastian and it makes Blaine blush like a teenager. His heart starts to beat faster as Sebastian buries his face into his neck, fingers splayed over Blaine's chest.

"Getting excited, huh?" Sebastian whispers against his neck, making Blaine shiver. "I don't need a stethoscope to be able to feel your Cardiac cycle, baby."


	10. Drabble 10

Sebastian/Blaine. M. Drabble. Future!fic.

**[Prompt]** For **anon:** _Future!Seblaine: How about a blackout forces the two to play boardgames (or cards) with each other for the first time. Only to find they are both very competitive when it comes to winning (and it turns them on). Your choice if it ends with smut._

* * *

"Monopoly," Sebastian blinks, his tone so skeptical the bright grin instantly slips off Blaine's face. "It's in the top five reasons for divorce."

"It's not," Blaine protests, his hold on the weatherworn box of Monopoly tightening stubbornly. "You're just afraid of losing."

"I'm not!" Sebastian scowls. "Oh, I _know_ you. You're trying to manipulate me. You think I'm too proud to let you think I don't want to play with you because I'm afraid of losing."

Blaine fights the smirk his lips want to curl into.

"Is it working?" Blaine asks, smiling sweetly. Sebastian glances down at the box before looking away and rolling his eyes. But it is totally working. Blaine knows his husband just as much as Sebastian knows him.

Sebastian sighs in defeat. "Fine… I hope our love is strong enough."

Blaine grins in joy and presses a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"When I was a kid I played with Coop all the time," Blaine says as he puts the box onto the floor and sits down in front of it. "It got… a bit nasty sometimes. Dad wanted to burn it after a particularly, um, enthusiastic game."

Sebastian smiles in amusement as he takes the box lid from him. "Well, bring your best, baby."

Sebastian, _holy shit_, is competitive. This isn't exactly news to Blaine, of course; Sebastian betrayed their friendship and wanted to use blackmail to win a show choir competition in high school, after all. But this is a different kind of competitiveness. It makes Sebastian's eyes blaze beautifully as his fingers curl into fists. He glares at Blaine when Blaine asks for the rent with a cheerfully grin when Sebastian arrives to New York Avenue, and his lips twist into a bitter scowl when Blaine snickers as Sebastian fails to roll doubles on his dice and has to stay in the jail.

Blaine almost squeezes his husband's hand and tells him _Hey, babe, it's just a game, it's not that serious_, but Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy taking $1000 from Sebastian or didn't feel upset when he had to give that $1000 back to a smirking Sebastian when Blaine got to New Jersey Avenue.

"Not fair," Blaine scowls. Fucking New Jersey Avenue and the stupid hotel on it.

"Maybe next time we should play strip Monopoly," Sebastian says, his lips curling up in a smirk that makes Blaine feel hot all over. Sebastian looks really handsome like this, confident, teasing, _victorious_, and Blaine thinks they should play Monopoly more often, or chess or poker or even fucking Taboo. He likes Sebastian like this _a lot._

"If you want me to be naked just say so," Blaine coos, already grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"What about the game?" Sebastian raises his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to play Monopoly."

"Fuck the game," Blaine shakes his head. "Fuck me." He knows how cheesy that sounded, but he doesn't care. He likes to be cheesy and Sebastian doesn't mind it anymore; he had no choice but to get used to it during all these years.

Sebastian laughs breathlessly and before Blaine could even blink he is already pulled into Sebastian's lap. Sebastian impatiently takes the shirt out of his hands and throws it onto the Monopoly board.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Sebastian's hands find Blaine's ass and Blaine smirks against Sebastian's lips.

"Who would have thought taking $1000 from you is such a turn on for you," Blaine laughs between eager little kisses pressed against Sebastian's jaw and neck. He shudders in anticipation when Sebastian starts to tug his sweatpants down.

"I _so_ would have won if we continue." Blaine snorts incredulously at that. Sebastian's teeth sink into his shoulder just hard enough to make Blaine groan and press his hips down, rubbing his cock against Sebastian's lap. "I would have made you so fucking bankrupt, baby."

"We should have blackouts more often." Blaine whimpers as Sebastian pulls his sweatpants down to the middle of his thighs. "Looks like I have brilliant ideas when we have blackouts." Even though his first idea was 'Let's clean our balcony' and he remembered the box of Monopoly gathering dust on the top of their wardrobe only after Sebastian's horrified grimace.

Sebastian doesn't answer, his mouth too busy sucking a hickey into his neck, and after Blaine feels his husband's thumb teasingly rub against his hole he doesn't feel like continuing chatting either.


End file.
